


Empty Spaces

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Argentina, Blood Kink, Killing, M/M, Middle, Pool, Sassy Will, Waiting, a dash of smut, becoming, inbetween, murder date, proud hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: Will's restless after the fall. He didn't expect moonlight and killing pigs every night but this in between is...well..boring.What's to be done about that? A murder date of course!





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little off about Will's becoming and restlessness with some sass thrown in mixed with proud Hannibal.
> 
> Beta from emptyheart and hotsauce418 ! Thanks again!

Scratchy noise intermingled with music is emanating from the antique phonograph. The music  
accompanies with the pitter patter of rain pelting the thick jungle foliage and the tin roof of their  
temporary safe house.

  
The empath contemplates the music as he sips his whiskey from the crystal glass it occupies.  
You have to hand it to Hannibal; he does know how to rough it in style. Even tucked away in  
the mountains in God knows where Argentina. There are crystal glasses, antique phonographs,  
expensive wine, and linen clothes. Will feels like he is living in another time where style was  
never considered as a choice it just... is. It feels more like an extended vacation than the reality  
of avoiding American justice.

  
Will's mind wanders back to the song playing called "Empty Spaces." As the piano  
plays, it sounds like there is a pause, and then the cello's music fills the void. The cello sounds  
lonely. Every time Will listens to this movement he is filled with saudade. Who or what this  
melancholy remaining love is for the empath has no idea. It's an intangible answer to a  
haunting, a vague question; Will can't even form the thought to ask it. It'san oppressive feeling  
lying beneath the numbness Will feels.

  
Numbness implies feeling nothing, but sometimes it is caused from feeling too much. All of Will's  
senses are amplified. Every interaction becomes a red string snarled and knotted into a ball of  
Will's mindscape. He cannot find the beginning or end of his red tangled empathy. It  
seems the his world is colored red now. Sheets, curtains, plates, clothing, and sunburned  
skin... or it could be Will is sensitive to the color more than he was before. Before the dragon  
and after the dragon, that is how he measures his life.

  
It is not unusual after heightened experiences —whether it is emotional, spiritual or  
physical—there is a fall. Sometimes that can be quite literally. Will snorts at his own humor.  
After so many quips and puns about the incident, Hannibal's tolerance about the subject is  
hanging by a red thread. He refers to the subject as the baptism; as though Will attempt to rid  
the world of them is something ethereal. But it is what it is. Will gambled and Hannibal won, as  
he usually does, and they survived. There was no more separation for either of them from the  
other.

  
Their conversation has lapsed into the domestic or the mundane. It ebbs and flows with the tide  
of recovery both physical and psychological. Hannibal's was physically more difficult from age  
and incarceration. Will's is psychological and therefore ongoing. Right now he struggles with  
depression and anxiety. A cocktail he is all too familiar with, it's bitter to taste. Some days he  
wishes his brain was on fire, at least the hallucinations were invigorating. Disinterest is so  
uninteresting.

  
Will sighs, rubbing his eyes hard underneath the chestnut locks weighed down from humidity.  
He never expected to surface from the plunge, so he is at a loss about what is suppose to  
happen next. It's funny how you discover things about yourself. Not only does he really enjoy  
killing people, but he really likes a schedule. His life has always been chaotic, who knew he  
would find comfort in order. No wonder Hannibal is so soothing. The man is the definition of  
control and order.

  
No one control's Hannibal or his fate but Hannibal. Not even God would dare interfere with when  
Hannibal will die because the man will die precisely when he decides, Will is sure of this notion.  
Will shifts,sliding further down the wicker chair cushion. As Will slouches, the chair creaks in  
protest. He hums outs a contented sigh. His lips pursed in thought.  
Who controls Will Graham's fate? Why, Will Graham does, as long as he follows Hannibal's plan  
that is. Will closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the rain.

  
Sometimes he hears "adapt, become, and evolve" in the sound pattern of the rain. He hears it a  
lot because it has rained a fuck ton lately. It's somewhat of a mantra. A mantra, but for who?  
Will feels no different from before. He is just exhausted and bored. If this is the climax of his  
potential, it feels like a disappointment. Will feels the need to do something, but what? He didn't  
think he would be killing every day, but not this; not cocktails and sitting on the beach while the  
phonograph played from the open window..

  
Will needed to keep his mind and body occupied for good reason. Boredom leads to mischief  
and mischief leads to bad life choices. Bored life choices led to throwing yourself and a  
cannibalistic serial escapee over a thousand foot cliff into the cold ocean.

  
Will hears the floorboards creek. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," he whispers. Will  
opens on an eye. He spies Hannibal leaning against the doorframe. His hair lays  
heavily against his forehead and ears. His white shirt is rolled up to the elbows and is  
unbuttoned to his naval. He wears light linen pants with bare feet peeking from underneath.

"Yes?" Will's eyebrow raises as his eye closes. He pushes back into the cushion.

  
"I think we need to have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes fun. You are familiar with the concept?"

"Your definition of fun or mine?"

"Are they so different?"

"Ugh... yeah."

  
Will sits up grabbing the glass and sucking the last wisp of an ice cube into his mouth.

"Are you so sure?"

  
Will shrugs looking into the distance.

 

  
"Well, maybe not so much now."

  
Will mumbles and a blush creeps into his cheeks.Things have changed.

  
"So what's the plan for fun?"

  
Will asks looking intently at Hannibal. Waiting for the plan of mischief that will become more  
poor life choices. He can hardly wait; he feels as if he is on pins and needles.  
Hannibal chuckles, walking slowly onto the porch towards Will. When he sinks down slowly onto  
opposite chair, he crosses one leg over the other. Hannibal’s chin is resting on his chest. Will  
experiences a shift in time before the dragon, when this very moment was common place.  
Will clears his throat and raises his eyebrows as though saying,"Well?"

  
"I thought we could venture out of our solitude into civilization. Maybe have a light dinner, some  
conversation and maybe clubbing, coupled with fishing or hunting."

  
Will gives a small smile.

  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were asking me on a murder date."

  
Will chuckles taking the last sliver of ice into his mouth sucking the cold off of it as the ice melts  
away.

Hannibal crosses his hands in his lap.

  
"I thought we were past the point of dating."

  
"I didn't realize we ever started."

  
"Really? I was under the impression that we are exploring a monogamous relationship."

  
"Physical or Spiritual monogamy?"

  
"Both."

  
"I see. Soooo... all these—these years of psychological games and torture with a healthy dose  
of trying to maim or kill each other is serial killer courting?"

  
"I believe it is more poetic than that. We have engaged in a very complex dance in our  
courtship."

  
"Oh, I see. We know each other's mind and emotions. I guess now we explore each other's  
hobbies and interest, as we explore sexual tastes?"

  
Hannibal smiles wide. "I knew you would understand."

  
"Yes, my gift can be handy at times."

  
Will rolls his eyes.

  
"I thought we would start with making art."

  
Hannibal shifts in his seat watching as Will gives a pointed stare at his cannibal.

  
"We are in hiding, Hannibal."

 

"I realize that, dear Will. Sometimes art is made solely for the artist's pleasure."

"And the physical side of love?"

  
"Whenever you would like, as much or as little as you like."

  
Will rubs a finger underneath his lip, looking out into the shadows of the jungle. He momentarily  
wonders what is lurking in those shadows. The older man waits patiently, content to watch the  
younger man.

  
"You know that it unnerves me when you stare at me, right?"

  
"I know."

  
"Well, as long as you know then." Will's voice filled with sarcasm.

  
"Okay. Sure why not? First murder art and then fishing." The younger man shrugs his shoulders.

  
Hannibal chuckles. Hannibal stands up but is stopped when the empath holds up his hand.

  
"By the way, I want to add to this little adventure."  
"How so?"

  
"Since I was unaware of our courting dance, for our first official date, I want dinner first at a  
place of my choice. A little foreplay before the big event."

  
"You want to be wined and dined?"

  
Will stands up, grabbing his glass as he strolls back into the house. Before he does he stops by  
Hannibal's shoulder. The younger man looks up into Hannibal's eyes. A sly grin slips into place.

  
"And maybe even 69."

  
Hannibal stares as Will laughs and heads into the house. Hannibal huffs out a laugh.

  
"Predictably unpredictable, William, that's what you are," he murmurs under his breath.  
  


* * *

 "Good evening!"

  
A low sultry male voice gets Will's attention. He is standing at the bar. The place is packed for  
the evening. Hannibal has slipped away leaving Will to fend for himself. After their meal,  
he and Hannibal agreed to go hunting for another predator. Another caveat of their date, Will  
chooses their raw material.

  
So here they are in a place where predators and people of unsavory morals are in abundance.  
Will spies several underage hookers in the establishment along with their "boyfriends" that use  
their youth and love for their own gain. The man that has approached Will is almost a caricature.  
His clothes are cheap and gaudy. His person is laden with jewelry and a confidence worn as  
cheap as his outfit. The empath wonders if he has stepped back into the 70's porn industry.

  
Will smiles instead, borrowing this mask from the charming serial killers he has studied and  
hunted.

  
The man says something in another language. Will is picking up the language of the area under  
Hannibal's tutelage. At this moment, the empath does his best clueless tourist impression.

  
"Sorry? I... I don't speak the language. What did you say?"

  
"I said you were too beautiful to be alone here."

  
Will ducks his head blushing. He looks up at the man with a shy smile.

  
"Thank you. You are very nice."

  
The man moves closer offering to buy him drink. Will realizes the man thinks he is younger than  
he actually is. Hannibal had insisted Will shave and wear jeans with a t-shirt. It took some  
convincing because Will is still sensitive about the scar on his face from the dragon. Hannibal  
assures him it is hardly noticeable. So they were fishing, and Will is bait. It doesn't bother the  
Will like he thought it would. He is, after all, a very good fisherman.

  
Will is excitably nervous as he continues to pull his line in with the man dangling by the hook.  
Hannibal has not returned. Will's intended target has become more demanding as the man's  
patient wanes. Will finally reluctantly relents into letting the man lure him outside. He feigns  
being tipsy to give the man a feeling of being in control. They walk out the back exit into an alley  
that leads to other backstreets.

  
As predicted, the man takes Will to a very secluded spot. They say the locals always know the  
best spots. Will is sure no one would see them or even hear a victim scream. The echo would  
be enough to confuse a would-be rescuer of their true location.

  
Before the empath has time to gather a thought, the man shoves him against the wall. He  
backhands Will twice before reaching into the empath's pocket, digging for whatever he can  
find. The man snarls in his face, hissing in his native tongue that Will is a sweet little cunt he is  
going to enjoy fucking. The empath looks dazed and confused as he reaches for the knife he  
kept tucked into the back of his jeans.

  
"Why... why are you doing this?" Will asks tearfully to bide some time. The knife has shifted and  
grabbing for it is harder than he thought it would be.

  
"Because you need some discipline. Someone to look after you. Look how easily you are taken  
advantage of."

  
The man pulls out Will's passport looking triumphant.

  
"Hey! Give me that back!"

  
"No. Not until I get what want from you.

"  
Will swallows. "I need that to get home

. I'll give you what you want."

  
The man steps closer to Will, "I know."

  
Will smiles back at him. "Then take this."

  
Will stabs the smiling man in the stomach sliding the knife across his belly. Adrenaline kicks in  
as the man’s face turns to confusion and shock. All thought of making the man into art leaves  
his mind as the rush of blood fills the Will's mind. He just continues to stab and slash the pig  
underneath.

  
After what feels like an eternity fleeting into seconds, Will is sitting on his heels breathing heavy.  
He wipes the side of his face with the outside of the hand still holding his knife. Blood drips off  
the fingertips of the hand he let's dangle on his other knee. It drips into a pool of blood mixing  
with water and God knows what else. Will swears the blood sounds like the rain falling on  
leaves. The pattern sounds like "more, more, more." Will jumps when he hears a voice.

  
"You were mesmerizing."

  
Hannibal stands blocking the entrance to the alley. Being backlit his face's sharp lines become  
sinister.

  
" 'Bout time you showed up. Where were you?"

  
"I was nearby, I assure you. I wanted your first kill,after your becoming, to be yours alone."

  
Will swallows, swiping the blood and humidity from his brow away.

  
"You didn't want to influence my feelings with yours. You wanted me to know these changes in  
me were genuine. How... thoughtful of you."

  
Hannibal smiles, squatting down, looking and smelling Will covered in blood from the empath's  
kill. Will swears the man is puffing up his chest with pride as he cups his face. The older man  
looks down at the corpse beside his feet.

  
"The first kill is often the messiest. I am afraid there really isn’t even enough material to do  
anything with. This alley..." Hannibal scrunches his nose in distaste, "has spoiled the meat.

  
Will chuckles as at Hannibal's observation. The man was eviscerated.

  
"I am not really in the mood for pork. Besides, I'll let you be the artist."

  
Hannibal tuts him.

"You just need time and guidance to appreciate the artist within you. But no  
matter, we need to get rid of this and then you need to clean up enough to go back to our hotel  
without drawing attention."

* * *

 

  
Keeping his head down and shoulders hunched, Will slipped inside a gate marked "GUESTS  
ONLY." He had been able to sneak into a hotel a few blocks from the alley and had followed the  
signs to the spa and gym area. He wrapped a complimentary bathrobe around his club outfit  
and headed to the men's showers. Will lifted a pair of trunks from an unsuspecting showering  
guest.

  
Once Will washed all the blood off himself and his clothes, he disposed of the clothing. He picks  
up a towel from the lounge chair slipping on a pair of complimentary flip flops. He exits the pool  
area rubbing his head with a towel and heading toward a side entrance of the hotel. It's not his  
and Hannibal's hotel but it's within easy walking distance. Will checks the area making sure he  
can exit safely. He drapes the towel over his head effectively hiding his face from the security  
camera.

  
He walks quickly towards their hotel and makes his way into their pool area. His keycard and  
wallet are tucked away into the robe's pocket. He lays the robe down, placing the towel on top  
and slipping the shoes underneath a lounge chair. He lowers himself into the steaming hot tub  
and waits for Hannibal.

  
Will's mind calms with the soothing water.

  
He unwinds and has nearly fallen asleep when he feels the water slosh as someone joins him.  
He opens his eyes to find Hannibal holding a glass of wine in one hand and a whiskey in the  
other. Will smiles, taking the whiskey and gulping it back to the disapproving gaze of the older  
man.

  
"How'd everything go?"

  
"Swimmingly. We will need to take care of a couple of details, but nothing that can't wait till  
morning."

  
Will nods his head.

  
"Thank you."

  
"You are most welcome. So where in your head were you, when I saw you just now?"

  
"I was... thinking about empty spaces."

  
"Empty spaces? Sounds intriguing. I've noticed you've been restless of late. Has this anything to  
do with that?"

  
Will nods, setting down his glass. Hannibal sips his wine. Maroon eyes watch hungrily for what  
Will's mind will conjure up. Will continues.

  
"Yes. I found these empty spaces of action and inaction like a void of nothing. I felt numb. I  
wanted to fill them with something. After tonight, I think these empty moments of time allowed  
my mind to catch up with the reality of my becoming."

  
"Do you feel in tune with your becoming? Now that you have stepped backed and faced what  
feelings are yours and not the events or mine?"

  
"I have a craving for it. It feels like a new obsession of a new love. That time when you are  
gloriously consumed with that interest."

  
Hannibal smirked as he sips his wine and looks over the glass rim at Will.

  
"Oh shut up!"

  
"I didn't say a word."

  
"You don't have to, I can read you loud and clear. You are tickled pink."

  
"I am. We should discuss this further in depth at a more opportune time.

  
"In the meantime...?" Will arches a brow letting his foot be pulled by the swirl of the current. It  
lands gently on Hannibal's crotch. A quiet oomph comes from the older man as Will chuckles.  
He moves his foot up down while Hannibal's expression is closed. The cannibal's eyes twinkle.

  
"How are you feeling, Will?"

  
"Froggy."

  
"Froggy? Like a ....?"

  
"Horny Toad."

  
"I cannot believe you said that with that very serious expression on your face."

  
"Sometimes your roots show darlin'," a slow drawl of vowels as Will looks on with amusement at  
his cannibal.

  
"I think I am ready to return to our room."

  
Will hoists himself up out of the hot tub. He swings his legs around and stands up, retrieving the  
robe, towel, and shoes. Hannibal follows a moment later and the two walk to the elevator,  
careful to keep their faces averted from the security cameras.

  
The key card opens the door, and Will enters first. He shivers from a blast of cold air. When he  
turns, he trembles when Hannibal takes off his robe hanging it up. He dry swallows and walks  
over to the bar to fix himself another drink.

  
Will feels Hannibal at his back, and his hands rub down his arms.  
"Are you nervous? Need some liquid courage."

  
"Something like that." Will downs his shot and his teeth pull in his bottom lip as he steels his  
nerves.

  
"Remember, nothing is expected to happen tonight."  
"I know I am just conflicted."

  
Hannibal turns Will around, cupping his face.

  
"Are conflicted about wanting a relationship with me and feeling you shouldn't?"

  
Will shakes his head. He unties his robe, letting it fall open.

  
"No. I want this. I feel conflicted because," Will sighs, "I thought about this as I killed that man. I  
liked the rush of feelings I felt when I was covered in that pig's blood. I feel... I shouldn't be  
aroused by blood."

  
Hannibal leans in kissing Will's forehead. He pulls the younger man closer and speaks into his  
Hair.

  
"Nothing to be ashamed of, it is a chemical response to excitement. Even though you are  
craving more, that will pass with time and control. Violence and sex are clustered with love and  
hate. Not unusual for the two to mingle."

  
Will closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth when he feels Hannibal tilting his chin upwards. His  
lips claim the empath's. The kiss is soft and warm. Will feels a tingle when they pull apart for a  
moment before they join again. Movement's become quickly heated as the couple moves  
toward the bedroom. Will breaks away from Hannibal's kiss. He notices the room has become  
covered in red.Everything. From floor to ceiling,it is blood red. Will knows it's his desire and  
imagination coloring the room. He looks back at Hannibal pulling off his stolen trunks and climbs  
on the bed. The older man quickly joins the younger man.

  
Their bodies entwine as hands, lips, and teeth explore each other. Will's thinks he tastes blood.  
He pretends the slickness of Hannibal's sweat is blood. He hesitantly moves his hand to  
Hannibal's groin area. The older man groans. His hands slowly follow Will's lead.

  
"Don't look at me," Will says as he strokes Hannibal.

  
"Why Will? You are beautiful."

  
"I... feel like I am under a microscope. The feeling makes... me... want to hide and run."

  
"Then don't."

  
Will groans, looking away from Hannibal. The older man sighs.."I won't look at you this time."

  
Will smiles closing his eyes. He knows Hannibal has closed his as well. Will relaxes  
as he hands become firmer and confident with each of his strokes.It feels so good and so  
right.Will lips take Hannibal's as he feels his orgasm release. Soon after Hannibal follows. They  
gasp laying next to each other. Will throw one arm over his eyes as the other rests on  
Hannibal’s chest.His fingers idly play with chest hair.

  
Hannibal covers Will’s hand with his own and gently squeezes it. Will turns his  
head to look at Hannibal.Will consider how very close to human Hannibal looks with his bright eyes,  
flushed skin, and every hair out of place.Will smiles that he can see both man and beast.


End file.
